In the Beginning
by chanelly982
Summary: This takes place when Able and Caterina first meet, she is about 8. they go off together to exact revenge on Cain for killing Caterina's family. and all the little adventure in between. so this is all before the AX, and is an Alternate version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Well, my friend got me a journal for Christmas and that somehow inspired me to write this. So here it is. Hope it turns out okay O.o will discontinue if its not that popular.**

"Mom?"Asked a little blonde haired girl with giant curls.

"Yes dear?" her mother replied.

"Can I go out to the orchard with Akiyuki? He would really enjoy the walk!" Said the girl looking down at the full grown Rottweiler.

"Of course you can, Caterina. But do be careful!"

"Yes Mama, we will!" she replied back enthusiastically, then ran towards the door with the dog at her heels.

"Please be back before dinner! And don't get your dress dirty!" yelled her mom, but they were already out the front door, and she wasn't sure she was even heard.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

"Ahhhh." Sighed Caterina. "Freedom at last, eh Akiyuki?" they were laying side by side under the apple trees. There was no fear of falling apples because it was not yet the right season. So they were content to just lay in the shade of the trees and let the cool breeze surround them. Maybe it was because of that much too comfortable feeling that she got that led her into a deep sleep. But when she awoke, the sun was just starting to set.

"Ah! Yuki! Why didn't you wake me? Mama will have our heads for this!" she said, running back home as quickly as she could in her skirts. The dog following behind her at a steady run.

"Mama! Sorry! I fell asleep!" yelled Caterina while she opened the door to her mother's room. She hadn't realized how quiet it was until then.

"Mama?" she said tentatively. But there was no one in the room. "Must be eating already…" then she headed to the dinning room, barely noting how they were no servants bustling around in the hallways.

When she finally reached the dinning room, she was quit spooked to say the least. Akiyuki was whimpering at her side, glancing around nervously from time to time.

The door was partially open. So it made no sound when she entered the room.

"Mama? Papa?" she called again but not as loudly as before. But there was still no reply. So she continued on.

"Where could everyone has gone?" she thought to herself. "Surely they would not just of left me here? Could they?"

But she got her answer only too soon. For she had reached the biggest room in the house, the indoor Chapel. As soon as she entered the room she found her mother and father. Or at least, what was left of them. The entire household was in there. Slashed to bits. Blood was painted on the walls, and some even on the ceiling.

"Noo!" her strangled sob escaped her while she sank to the floor. Akiyuki, seeing his mistress in distress, sat next to her, on guard.

Tears slid down her face, cascading onto her mother face. She had crawled over to her, and had her head resting on her lap. Akiyuki, still sitting vigilantly at her side, began to growl deep and low. If not for him, she would never have noticed the man sitting before the altar, tears too, stained his face. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he was not of her house hold, and so must have been the one to murder everyone. For he was as covered in blood as they were.

As quietly as she could, she inched back towards the door, to safety. But a squeak of surprise betrayed her as she tripped over some unfortunate servant's leg. The man turned around abruptly, and stared at her as if she were a God.

"Your alive? But how did you escape 'Him'? You must not have been here when 'He' arrived. I presume you are this manor's heir? Then I must apologize for what has transgressed. I tried to stop 'Him,' but 'He' was too powerful…" she looked closer at him and saw that it was mostly his blood she had seen earlier. There were deep gashed over his chest, a sleeve of his white robe was missing. An arm was twisted the at an odd angle, and when he walked toward she saw that he was limping.

"You assume correctly, sir." She stammered out. "The Lord and Lady of this manor are. No. was, my parents. But now it seems that I am now the owner." Akiyuki had stopped growling, and went to sniff the mans outstretched hand. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Well, my name is Abel Nightroad. As to where I'm from, I'm not entirely sure myself. How I got here is laying in one of your gardens. A ship from the moon. But that's all I can tell you. And now, for what I'm doing here, that simple. I was chasing the man who did this to your family. And when I catch him, I will kill him.

"well then, Mister Nightroad-"

"No no no no. please. Just call me Able." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Well then, Able, what shall I do? I just…don't know!"

"Well, this is a good question. I can't very well leave you, can I? So that leaves only one solution that I can think of."

"And that is?"

"Well, you just have to come with me." He smiled again, and held out his hand for me to take.

So I reached out my hand and took it.

And then, still smiling, a dribble of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my." He said, whipping it away. "Well, we might have to prolong leaving for a few hours, for you see, I just can't…stand…the sight of…bloo-" then his eyes rolled back all the way and he collapsed.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

I gave him as much first aid as any 9 year old could. But dragging him out of the room was not the best possible thing for him. But I just couldn't stand seeing everyone's dead bodies around me. I had accepted there deaths, knowing that they were already with God. I had given up prayers for all of them too. But that didn't change the fact that there mutilated bodies were still all around me.

So I brought him to the only place I thought of as safe. My room. I couldn't lever him onto the bed, so I made a comfortable place on the ground consisting of pillows and comforters from all the other rooms. Then I placed some antiseptic I found in the kitchen, and wrapped them as tightly as I could. But even with all that, I knew the wounds were too deep to heal on there own.

The silver haired man looked like no one she had ever seen before. And his eyes were a most startling blue-gray. His robes looked like none she has ever seen before either. They were completely white, or they were, except for the edges. They were a light blue, almost the same color as his eyes. He has a kind of childish face, but yet there was a stern look to it when he talked about the man he was hunting.

She could do no more, so she left to find whatever food she could that was premade or would not perish. She didn't come up with much. It was late afternoon, so the cook had already served most of the food by the time the attack had happened. So all that was left were sweets, and fruits. She brought those back to her room, which she had made into her own stronghold.

"I'm all alone in the in the world. Therefore I must be strong!" said Caterina to herself. She knew that the mans wounds were too bad. If he survived them, he would still have to face infections, and permanent scars. The wound to his chest was the worse. It stretched from his lower abdomen to his upper right shoulder. Then there was one on his leg that wrapped from his shin to his calf in an upward circular slice. If it has gone any farther, she feared it might have been hamstrung. All that, plus many more minor wounds, and judging from the bruises appearing on his body, there might have even been internal bleeding, if he had any blood left at all. She thought that most if it most have soaked though the bandages and sheets already. He couldn't have much more to spare, could he?

But even with all those factors against him, he still had the energy to eat and go to the bathroom. But she saw that he wasn't getting any better.

This continued on for about 3 days. Everything was very peaceful. She had found more non-perishable foods in the storeroom, and had brought most of it to her room. Things seemed to be looking up, she thought.

But it was on the forth day that 'they' came. Attracted by the smell of blood of her slain family. The vampires, or as they called themselves, the Methuselah. Akiyuki had smelled them first, and a deep growl, which was what he was trained to do when one was near, escaped his mouth.

Caterina had been out in herb garden that there cook has used looking for any vegetables that were ripe. When Akiyuki gave that sign, she dropped whatever she had and sprinted to her room. There, she barred the door using all the furniture she could move in the room.

"Able. Can you hear me?" she whispered. "They're here. I don't know what to do! The door wont hold them for long, and were not fast enough to get away. I thought it was luck that I survived the first attack, but it seems that I just avoided my fate that night. So now fate brings around yet another way for me to die, as I was supposed to that night…"

"No. Luck did spare you, but fate will not take you tonight. Didn't I promise you that I would take care of you? And I will, for as long as you live, ill be there with you. I promise you that. But now you need to go and hide. Somewhere where they can see you. Ill take care of them, but you have to promise not to make a sound. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes. Is the closet okay?"

"Yeah. Now go, quickly. They're approaching." He said, and then he got himself up into a half crouch and flung a bloodied sheet at me. "Cover yourself with this. It'll hide your scent from them."

Then he watched me hide myself in the closet, then turned towards the door.

After what felt like a lifetime, they crashed into the room. I stifled a scream stuffing a clean part of the sheet over my mouth. They looked just like us, except they had an air of dangerousness around them. That, and when they smiled, their fangs protruded.

"Ah. So you've finally arrived? I've been waiting for your arrival." Said Able in the most nonchalant way he possible could.

"Nooo!" Caterina screamed in her head. "No! I thought he was on my side! But I must have been right the first time! There was no other man! It was he who killed my family! And here I was nursing him back to health! How foolish could I have been! Even after he promises to protect me, he was probably thinking of selling me out to his other friends!"

"What do you mean by 'Waiting for us?' is death what you want that badly? Judging from all that blood, death was just around the corner for you anyways." Replied the man in the middle. He seamed to be the leader of the five.

"Death is just around the corner for all for all of us, but for you, death is standing right before you!" retorted Able.

"Ha! You think death is that close to us? You who only live as far as 100 years of age? We live more than 8 times your lifespan! Who are you to preach to us about death being around the corner?"

"But, kind sir, I am your elder. In power and in age. "

"Bur your not of the Methuselah! You're a mere Terran!"

"Ah. But at that you are wrong! I am something better than a Methuselah or Terran." He said, giving then his most dazzling smile. "I'm something that you've never seen before, and never will again! Nanomachines: _Krusnik 02 loading. Limitation at 60%. Acknowleged."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well, I'm continuing to chapter 2. But please leave reviews! I hope you like it! So far I'm guessing that it doesn't seam original, but I think as it progresses it'll get better. Hopefully. **

* * *

Able then transformed into his Krusnik form, surprising the other Methuselah and Caterina. His black scythe appearing in his hand had the other Methuselah jumping just of stay out of reach. Then, using a skill that had taken decades to master, he killed the 4 underlings, leaving them headless. He saved the leader for last. He had fallen over in fear, and was shaking a little.

"So who's death is nearer now, hmmm?" said Able, stepping closer to the leader. "for it certainly isn't mind" then he bent down to place his lips on the leader's neck. His scythe, still in his hand, was used to keep his balance as he leaned forward more. His fangs had been more prominent then the other, and those he used to just barely pierce his skin. The blood flowed quickly into his mouth. Much sweeter than the blood of a mere Terran's. and much more fulfilling.

But as the Methuselah's blood emptied from his body, he found just enough energy to extend one of his 'nails' and pierce Able as close to his heart as was able to in that position. But he just barely managed to pierce his left lung. Then, he died.

Able removed the blade from his body, taking the entire hand off with it. Then, using his scythe, he cleaved the head from it shoulders to make sure that he stayed dead.

"Ah. It has been far too long since I've had a meal. You've been quite useful to me, and I thank you for it." As he said that, he walked slowly through the pile of corpses, and where he stepped, the blood seeped into him. His wounds from before had started to heal from the moment he bit the leader. And now his lung wound and the rest were now completely healed, also leaving him full and satisfied.

After he had finished absorbing the rest, he turned and headed back towards the closet. The scythe had already been taken back into his body, where he always kept it. In his blood.

"Caterina. Its okay to come out now." He said. Then she slowly opened the door.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

Scared. So scared. I didn't t know what to think. At first it thought that he was going to betray me, but then he goes and turns into some different kind of vampire? Was he really on her side? Or was she just going to be a meal later? But wait. He only drinks that of vampires, so I would be safe, right?

I'm just not sure anymore. And look at that scythe! He could cleave her in half with just a simple swing of it! If he were really going to help her, then he would, right? So that's why he's out there defending her against them, right?

Oh no! He's coming this way! What should I do? Should I stay here? Or go with him?

"Caterina. Its okay to come out now." He told her.

I slowly creaked the door open more. I had left a sliver open to let some light in, and so I could see out. He had made the scythe disappear, as if It were never there. I guess that was to make him look less intimidating. It wasn't really working.

Able was a tall man, and he seamed even taller to me because I was still a child. But now his long silver hair, which had been down earlier, was now pillowed on top of his head, basically defying gravity! It made his even more taller and intimidating. Add his now red-hued eyes, fangs twice the size of any normal vampire and you've got something of a…monster.

But once he saw that I was alright, he gave that goofy smile that he always had, then held his hand out to me. But instead of nails, there were claws. Long, very sharp looking claws. Seeing those coming at me, I did what any young girl would. I flinched..

At that moment I saw great pain behind his eyes.

"I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just that, I'm not used to you like this…."

"No. it is my fault for not telling you about this 'other form' of mine. Shall I tell you a bit about it? Maybe then you wont be afraid. But do note that I will never hurt you, for I am on your side. "

Able turned back into his human form and offered his hand again. This time I took it without hesitation.

"well, I guess well start with what I'm doing here. The man I'm hunting somehow escaped death and ended up here on earth. So I and my sister went after him. But after a few years, she found something else that needed our help, so stayed behind there while I continued on. So for all those years, I've been hunting him. And that led me here, to your manor. And I will keep hunting him until I do kill him. But you are welcome to stay with me until you find a suitable home. But if you stay with me, you will see more blood that anyone should in one lifetime. And all the luxuries you enjoy here are not what well be getting. At most times ill only be able to feed you."

"I want to stay. I feel safe with you." I replied. And I really did mean it. This man had such a truthful innocence about him. Even if everyday was like today, I know he would keep me safe.

"Fine we pack tonight and leave tomorrow!" again, he gave that goofy smile. One that hid all the pain on his face, and made his eyes sparkle.

"Where will we be going?"

"I'm not sure. But ill let you know when we get there!"

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

We packed the most bare essentials. Whatever nonperishable foods that were left, whatever money and sellable jewelry we could find from mother's room to the servants, extra clothes from the on-duty priest, and work clothes from one of the servants sons.

"But these are a boy's clothes! You do know that I'm a girl, right? More importantly a high born one? What if someone saw me in these? Our family would be in disgrace!"

"Well, for one. If you were dressed as a girl, all those frill and stuff that your so fond of might get in the way and lead to your death. Second, if you dressed like that, we stand out like a sore thumb! You'd be prone to get kidnapped, or even worse! As a boy, you'd be less noticeable, your clothes would be easier to move in, and people would feel sorry for a boy like you. You'd be able to get us into rooms for cheaper, food, even beg for money if need be. But lastly. You have no family."

"But your wrong! I do have a family! It you." We were both alone in the world. That guy we were hunting had taken everything form us. And ill be damned if I let I let him go without exacting my own revenge!

"Thanks. So are we going to wear those boy clothes now?"

"if you put it that way, then I suppose ill have to. But what about my hair? If you say I have to cut it, I wont. Not even if you beg."

"No, no. If we cut your hair, I wouldn't be able to tease you goldy locks, now can I? No. I found a hat earlier that'll suit you just nicely. "

"Good. Cause Mama never let me cut my hair, and I don't want to start now."

"Well then, I guess were all set. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I said, hefting my pack up. It wasn't as heavy as Able's. All it had was a few of our extra clothes. All the heavy stuff went into his pack. But even with all that added weight, he still walked as if her were carrying nothing.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Carry all that weight as if it nothing. Be that strong with little to no food?"

"Well, it's mostly because of the other powers inside of me." He replied, while we walked down our driveway. It was the only roads that lead to a town. "And because I had my fill of blood last night. It dissipates my hunger for a while, heals any wounds, fatal or not, and gives my some strength. but for me to heal quickly, I have to be in my 'other form' and the strength you see now is nothing compared to when I'm in that form too. "

"oh. So that's why you haven't eaten since. Your trying to preserve the food, right?"

"Yep. Because you're a growing _boy_,you're going to need all the energy and nutrition you can get." At that, we both laughed. Because I really did look like one. My hair was up in the hat a kind of too-big cap, with a wrinkled black shirt on, some knee length denim shorts, and to top it all off, shoes. Thick light brown work shoes. Slightly used. I looked nothing like my old self. Not even close to the right gender.

"Well, we should be at the next town by tonight. _If _we keep this pace up. But I'm guessing that you haven't don't this much walking ever, so well go at a slow, easy pace, with many breaks. But after a few weeks, you should be able to keep up with a normal adults pace."

"What about you pace?"

"Well, mine would be quite a bit faster than yours. You see, I am able to move faster than a Methuselah's, so when in my human form, I can more just a little slower than one. And I don't tire as easily. Even more so after I've fed."

"So, do you attack any vam-no, Methuselah that you see, like the ones that attacked us did?"

"No, I only drink from those who attack me first, or if I have no other choice. Because some of them are actually good friends of mine."

"But how can you tell?"

"Well, that easy. They're the ones that either attack first, mistreat the Terrans, or actually drink Terran blood. But when they do that, they are breaking the law on both sides, and a death penalty is warranted either way. So I'm actually doing them a favor." Then he smiled, most likely thinking of all that blood being spilt. "its very hard to replicate Methuselah blood, rather than Terran. And the real stuff is always better."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

We continued that talk all the way down. So when we arrived at the town at sunset, I was actually surprised. Able got us a small room in a cheap little hotel. No one even gave me a second look. All attention was focused on him. Everyone thought he was some kind of traveling priest because of the black robes he was wearing. So he was treated kindly. And so our cover story began.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

He became a traveling priest, and I, a poor child who had lost both his parents due to a vampire attack. It was as close to the truth as possible. But then, it actually became truth. As we moved from town to town, Able picked up more and more about priesthood. Well, things he hadn't known already. Being alive for, judging from what he said, over 200 years, really did have its advantages. But we were lucky that he wasn't allergic to sun like most Methuselah. A traveling priest who only came out/traveled at night didn't give the town much reason to trust them.

So in the 2 months that we were traveling together, he became a priest, and I the was still the poor child whose parents had died in an attack.

But as we traveled, we neared the border. The one that separated us from the Methuselah. As we got closer, we saw more and more of them. Trading with people, buying, and some of them ever decided to live here. But on every one of them, there was that sheen of Super UV sun block. One that they had to use to be in the sun, or they'd burn up. They were most active during the summer, where there was less rain, so less chance of getting it washed off them.

But as they increased, so did Able's awareness. He was always on the alert for 'Him.' Always aware of where I was, and what was around him. That's why he was able to catch every pick pocketed that even came close to us.

"So how do you know where were going?" I asked. This was the first time since we left.

"Well, I just keep going until I either pick up a clue or reach a dead end and have to turn around."

"So does that mean were going to enter the empire? I've never been there before, but I heard it's nice. Doesn't it also have a shield up that blocks all UV rays so that the Methuselah can move around in the sun without worry?"

"It sure does" he smiled. "And it does seam that way. But I'm not sure if it would be okay to bring you there…"

"But isn't it safe? Other Terran's live there!"

"that may be true, but there are still some… accidents. You know how when a Methuselah get injured badly enough, that they will go for the closest Terran. I just don't want that Terran to be you."

"But it won't! Because you'll be there with me! So ill be as safe there as I would here!"

"Well, I guess the decision has been made. Well continue on into the New Human Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well, here the next chapter. Sorry if it seems boring or inconsistent. I'm trying my best **** so, enjoy! And I guess this will be the last chapter for now, since it doesn't seam to be that popular….**

It didn't take much to get them into the empire. Able had been there enough time to know who to go to, which passages to take and who to bride to let them through. In less than 2 days they had been smuggled into the New human empire.

"So now that were here, what do we do?" I asked Able.

"Well, since you wanted to come here to badly, I guess I can take you sight seeing. But we have to be careful of who we're seen by."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if we were caught by any Methuselah guard, we could be thrown in there prison for decades. And that's just because we don't have a license saying that we belong to someone on this side."

"License?"

"Yep. While you're here, you either have to be working under a Methuselah, have a relative here and claim that your visiting, or you have to appeal to the court to live. When appealing to the court, you'd be under super strict rules, and if you are caught violating any of them, you and all of your kin would be thrown out with no if, ands, or buts'."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Well, look at it this way. If a Methuselah was living in your town, hypothetically of course, and was misbehaving, wouldn't you throw him out?"

"As soon as I could."

"Well, that how it is here. This is a Methuselah sanctuary. Where they can come out into the daylight without protections, be able to drink blood in public without worrying that a Terran would think your drinking actual blood, and just live all their very long lives in peace."

"How old do they usually live?"

"Well, the oldest died at the age of 837. So 800 would be about right for there life span."

"How old do you think you'll live?"

"Well, I'm actually not that sure myself either. Lets see… I'm about 942 now, so maybe another 1,000 year? We were made to be durable, strong, immune to any disease but the common cold, because of all the variations, smart, and able to live on blood or food. So maybe I'll die when either of those run out…"

"But won't you get lonely? Haven't you been without you sister all these year? Decades? Who's to stay with you once I die? What happens when you're the only one left?"

"Well. I guess I'll deal with it when it happens. But until then, we might as well enjoy what little time we have left."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

There wasn't much to see. It was mostly just like home. Except that when night came around, it was more crowded then at home. Most Methuselah kept the habit of sleeping during the day. So mostly Terran servants were seen buying all the necessities of the household during the daylight hours.

We managed to get a small room with the help of Able's friend. It was used mostly by people like us, who were not supposed to be there. We didn't do much except walk around town during the day, and at night we stayed hidden in our small room.

That is, until I got the flu. The worst of it him right after dark. My fever skyrocketed, my chills started to become seizures, and I became a tad bit delirious. It became so bad that Able knew she I needed help.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

So Able was forced to leave our room to get the needed supplies. Herbs were the best he could do, but those used for Terran colds were all the way on the other side of town, and to buy any, you have to have a license. But it wasn't until Able actually reached there that he found that out.

Desperate, he grabbed aside a Terran from the roadside, gave him a handful of bills, and a list of what he needed, and threatened that if he didn't get those specific items, he'd be beaten within an inch of his life. The Terran ran to do as he was told.

Half an hour later, he returned with everything that Able needed. So he sprinted back to where I was. He was so preoccupied with getting there; that he didn't even noticed he was tailed.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

"Here Caterina. Drink this." all I could do was open my mouth and hope didn't taste that bad.

But I was wrong. Oh, how I was wrong.

After being out for almost an hour, Able returned, sweating, and slightly out of breath. The minute he caught it, he started bowling all sorts of odd things. Dried leaves, sticky liquids, gluey clods of marshmallow looking brown things. After it was done, I was glad I couldn't smell anything, and my taste buds had been dulled. Because it looked like horse turd, and most likely smelled like it too.

But as he brought it to my lips, all I could do was drink. And hope I survived the night.

After getting most of it down without vomiting my guts up, there was an explosion at the door. At first I thought it was because of my fever induced delusions, but when Able looked up, I knew that something was wrong.

"Shit." He swore picking me up bridal style and heading towards the window. He shouldered open the shutters and had one leg over the threshold when they stormed it.

"Halt sir, and drop whatever you're holding!" spat out the closest guard. Able looked thoughtfully outside, then looked at me, and chose the safer route. He placed me down on the ground, and then put his hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry, Caterina. It seems we've been caught." Then the guard cuffed him, then hit him backside the head, knocking him unconscious. By the time he hit the floor, whatever sedatives he had put into that horrid drink, took affect. Knocking me out as quickly as the hit had to him.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

I awoke feeling loads better, but my head still hurt a little. The fever had dropped, the chills had stopped, and my nose had cleared. Whatever Able had made, sure fixed my cold up.

But as I got my bearing, I noticed that I had no idea where I was. I was on some lumpy, cheaply made bed, filled with some ripe smelling hay, there was a basin and, to my horror, toilet, right next to me, out in the open.

I was in some sort of cell. Judging form the walls, I must be in a dungeon of sorts. Then it hit me. What happened last night. Wait. Was it even morning? Maybe it was the next day. There were no windows to look out of to tell the time. It was an eerie feeling. Not knowing where you were, or what time or day it was.

"Able?" I called tentatively. Not knowing if I was alone down here.

"Caterina? Good! You're awake! I was wondering if you were down here with me or not. Guess I out in a little too much of that sedative herb."

"Able! What going on! Where are we? Or better yet, what day is it?"

"Well, we were caught by the guard because of my foolish mistake. I didn't watch the guys who got the herbs for me, and I didn't check to see if I was being followed. So that's how the guards found us. And guessing from the looks of it, we must be under the castle. And for the day, it's a little after dark. So about one complete day."

"So now what? Are they going to keep us here forever?"

"Well, no. I have a plan. But for it to succeed, I have to get to the empress."

"How are you gonna do that? She's probably so heavily guarded that her people don't even see her!"

"Actually, she hosts a parade on the first of every month so that her people can see her. Remember, she is the empress, and is strong herself, so doesn't need as many guards as Terran royalty does. She'd mostly likely have about 10 guards with her. The ones that she trust the most."

"So how are you going to get to her?"

"Easy. All I'll have to do is walk up to her and say 'Hi.'"

It took Able no time at all to bend that bars enough for her wiry body to fit through.

"Are you sure today's the day that she's going to parade around town?" I asked. I had scooted as far to his cell as was possible without actually leaving my cell. "And why can't we just leave? No one would ever know!"

"Well," he started as he squeezed through the bars "if we leave now, we'd have accomplished nothing, and become wanted criminals. So have to get though the 'legal' was of things. If not, this incident may well come back and bite us on the ass at a later time."

"so what happens if she won't let us?"

"Oh. Trust me. She will." He was standing in front of my cell now. "oh, and by the way, if I'm not back by tomorrow morning, give up on me. I won't abandon you, but if something should go wrong, act like you never met me. Got it?"

"Understood. Good luck, Able! Please come back!"

And then he was gone. Blended in with the shadows. Which made me thing. How come Able knew this place so well? Kind of like he was there when it happened.

Like how he knew the empress when on parade the first of the month. How only her few trusted guards were with her. How could he know that? It could have been any guards with her.

The empress kept her face hidden away for safety. No one really knew much about her except that she's been ruling since they built the empire over 800 years ago.

He's been alive that long. Could he have been here when it was built? Could he even have helped building it?

That would explain a lot of things. But then I drifter off to sleep. Some of the herb was still in my body, and the cold wasn't totally gone yet. So when I awoke, I had no idea what time it was.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

He crept down the hallways as silently as I could. It had been decades since he had last done so. With Seth, avoiding all the guards so that they could sneak out and enjoy the new city.

It took him about 15 minutes to get outside. Not his best time, but not his worst either. It was just turning dawn on their fifth day here. Meaning, it was the first of the month. When she would be in town.

So he scurried down towards the center, where she would eventually stop and address the people, and let them talk to her. But if he didn't get their quick enough, he'd miss her, and loose there chance to clear there name.

When he finally reached there, he was still a bit early, but the Methuselah that had crowded around would block him from her sigh. So he nonchalantly moved as far front as he could. Hopefully his height and bright hair would get her attention. Other wise he'd have to go through some drastic measures.

As the time nearer, the crowd tensed. Whispers started circling about how close she was, what she was wearing, and who she was with.

"So, still hanging with the same guards, eh?" Able thought to himself. "the very ones we tried to escape all those years ago…."

But as she neared, she just continued on.

"Hey! Um…excuse me!" able said to the man next to him, panicking. "where is the empress going? Isn't she supposed to stop here and give as speech and listen to us?"

"Well, sometimes she does, sometimes she doesn't. I guess today's one of those days. Try again next month. She'll most likely stop. But its nice to see her out and about."

Then the guys left, and the crowd with him.

"Time for desperate measure I guess." Then he sprinter towards the procession.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well, its kinda not going anywhere yet. But maybe it will. We'll just have to see, now wont we? And sorry for all the spelling errors! It was late when I was typing it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Able ran after the parade, dodging as much people and stalls as he could. But he did end up knocking a few over.

By the time he reached the parade, they were almost back to the castle. But the empress has stopped by someone's shop to buy tea. As he got closer, he saw the guards at the door, stopping anyone from going inside. So he went around back. And there was the service entrance, meant for employees and supplies only. So he let himself in.

Once he entered the building, he crept along the hallway. The next room was the kitchen, then through the empty doorway, the indoor café.

The empress was sitting at a table. Her facing him, and the other girl facing the door. As always, she was dressed in white, and her face veiled.

When she saw him, she shrieked "Guards!" then they were pouring in though the doors. The other girl turned around after she had shrieked, but was soon lost by the bulk of the guards.

Able ran. Back through the kitchen, and out the back door. He ran back towards the front to disappear among the other people, but they had parted and put up a human barrier. He was trapped.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

"Able?" whispered the girl as the guards ran past her. "Call them off!" she yelled again at the woman in white.

"Huh?" she stammered, confused. "But what if he was going to hurt you?"

"He'd never hurt me! I trust him with my life! Now call them off, quickly!"

"Okay." She said, trying to get though the door. But there were too many people pressed up against it, that even if they had wanted to move, they couldn't."We're trapped." She said, after a few attempts to open the door once more.

"Then out the back. Hurry! They might hurt him!"

Then they both ran as fast as their heels could carry them, but not at Methuselah speed. But as they reached the back door, they saw that it too was blocked by people. And they too could not move enough to open the door.

"Empress! Just stay inside! We'll keep you safe from that Terran!" was just one of the many variations they said to her.

"Let me though! He's not dangerous! He's a friend!" she said back at them. But by the time word got around to stop the Methuselah barricade, then guards and the man were already fighting. He was outnumbered by 10 to 1, but he was still holding his own. He has no weapons with him, and was at a severe disadvantage, but he had managed not to be hit in any vital spots.

"HALT!" yelled the woman in white, resulting in everyone to turn and look at her. But at that exact moment, able had been moving to avoid a sword thrust from one of the guards, but had stopped when she said halt. With all eyes on her, it was only until Able's shout of pain did anyone, including the guard, see what had happened.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

After reaching the wall of bodies, Able had stopped. He had no where to run too.

"Halt, in the name of the empress." Said the captain.

"Well, I have no escape route, so I guess m forced to follow that command. For now, anyways."

The captain started turning red in the face at Able's attitude. Never, since he had achieved the rank as captain had anyone (but his wife) spoken to him like that.

"What were you doing in there?" he spat out.

"Well, looking for the empress. Why else would I have gone in?" antagonized Able. He was certainly enjoying himself.

"Where you going to harm our beloved empress?" at that, the crowd gasped and started giving Able the eye. So instead of making more of an enemy of him, he simply answered. "No. I just wanted to sit down and have tea with her. Is that such a crime?"

Someone in the crowd giggled. The captain turned redder.

"Yes, actually. It is. Entering the same room as the empress without her knowledge is against the law. So for that, you will give yourself up to us, or we will forcibly take you."

"Well, if you wanted me so badly, _captain, _then all you had to do is ask. Ill even give you a discount for my services." grinned Able. He was certainly enjoying this.

The captain was now turning purple. That when the first fist was thrown.

Able dodged it nicely. Not even giving a return shot, even though their were many openings. After a few minutes of that, all the other guards had joined in. the Captain had taken a step back, and was issuing orders to take him dead or alive.

Swords were drawn. Able wasn't able to avoid all of them. After just 2 minutes, he'd accumulated a bunch of scratches. But those would heal in no time at all. He was more worried that he'd be hit somewhere vital.

And as he was thinking that, a guard when for a gut wound. It would be easily avoided. But also, at that exact moment, a female voice called "HALT!"

Able's mind, distracted, stopped moving his body. The guards momentum carried the sword forward and into his gut, going straight through.

The pain was exquisite. He blacked out for a second, and was startled by his won scream of pain. He hadn't even felt himself hit the ground. But when he opened his eyes, he saw the gray-blue sky.

"Able!" called a far off voice. It was familiar. But he couldn't place where. "Get back! Stay away from him." said the same voice. Everyone drew back.

"Able. Able! Can you hear me?"

"Yes." He rasped.

"Good. Then you're not too far gone. When was the last time you…'ate?'" now he remember the voice.

"Seth…"

"so, you remember me after all these year?"

"Yes. Long time no see." He sat up a little. The sword had been removed. His blood was everywhere.

"Now, Able. When was the last time you fed?" she asked again.

"um….a few weeks ago. He was praying on an innocent."

"Good. So we've still got time. Can you wait another 5 or 10 minutes?"

"Yeah. But not much longer."

"Understood." Then she turned towards one of the guards. "You! Carry him to the castle and put him in the empress's private chambers."

He turned to look at the white clad figure. When she nodded, he did as he was told. These guards were not the elite chosen, but just regular, plain guards.

Able passed out a little before they reached the castle. Seth woke him up after she had him alone in her room. She was holding a cup of Methuselah blood.

"Here. Drink this." he grabbed the cup, then hesitated.

"Is it safe to change?" he asked.

"Yep. Its only us at the moment. But you'd better hurry. I don't know if I can restrain you if you go berserk."

"Yeah. It's never happened to us, but it happened to Lilith…" said Able sadly. She had been like a mother to them. But Cain had seriously wounded her, and she went berserk. The only way that they could stop her was to kill her. It was after that that Cain left. Well, snuck out, to be more exact. He had achieved a perfect synch rate with the Krusnik, and then jumped ship. Literally. He hadn't even bothered to put on a suit, just jumped though the hatchet and descended to earth. That when Able and Seth left to follow him. That was 900 years ago. It had been 800 ago that he and Seth had departed. But now they were back together again. In the City that they built together, intended to use the Methuselah as cattle, as they had the Terran's. but after seeing them living, just like any other Terran, they had decided not too, and drink from blood gotten through a blood giving facility in the guise of making an alternative for Terran blood.

Seth had been sitting silently next to him while he was brooding over the past. So he transformed and drank down the blood. It healed instantly, relieving him of any pain.

"So have you found him yet?"

"No…but I'm getting close. SHIT! Caterina!"

"Huh? Said Seth as Able jumped off the bloody bed.

"There's a little girl sitting in you dungeon right now! Her family was killed by him. I escaped so that I could see you to get a license to be here. But when you didn't stop during you annual parade, I tried to get your attention by other means and ended up here. Can you have a guard release her?"

"Sure. Mirka, can you come in?" Able quickly released his form. "There's no need for that. She knows all about me. I send her out when I don't feel like being the empress.

Then walked in the lady in white, who everyone thought was there empress, but actually want. She was the Duchess of Moldova, Mirka Fortuna.

"So that was her all this time? You were the owner of that tea shop?"

"Yep. But after 700 years, it gets boring, so I like to explore the town. No one recognizes me because we use the veil, so it's okay. But Mirka, will you take a guard down to the dungeons and fetch the child down there? She's Able's companion. All, bring 2 permanent licenses with you."

"Of course, your highness. Shall I change out afterwards?"

"If you like. It's of no consequence to me."

"Understood. Then, if you'll excuse me," she gave a curt bow and was gone.

"So all this time you've been letting her play empress?"

"Yep. And she's quite good at it too. She has that perfect commanding voice."

"yep. As I already know." He gestured at his newly healed stomach. "But if weren't for you, none of this would be here."

"I know what you're getting at, but I would never leave this place. Its home now, as it could be for you if you'd just let go of all that hate."

"But I can't. And you know that. He hurt Lilith enough for her to go berserk, and now he's killing innocents everywhere! Terran and Methuselah alike! If this continued unchecked, it could spell very bad things for us."

"And when that happens, we'll take care of it. But for now, stay here. Relax. Stop your traveling. I miss you. You're the only one that I have left! Cain is a lost cause, but if you leave me too, I'll be all alone."

"You've been all alone all this time. What's the difference?"

"I'd be the only one left, the last Krusnik. And I wouldn't be able to stand it! An eternity by myself? That's why you should stay here! You could be the emperor, as we planned for you to be. "

"I couldn't. And you know that. And look at how good you've done! This city if flourishing! All because of you!"

"Able…" the conversation ended as Caterina entered the room, holding 2 Licenses and a white garment. "That lady said to give these to you." She handed able the licenses, and Seth the clothes.

"So this is the girl? The one whose family was killed by Cain?"

"I have a name, you know! And its Caterina!"

"teehee. She's a feisty one, isn't she? Kind of reminds me of Lil-"

"Okay. Behave!" cut in Able. He hadn't wanted her to say that name. It still caused him too much pain. "I'd like to introduce you to the empress of

the New Human Empire, Augusta Vradica, or less commonly known, my sister, Seth."

"What? We can't share the same last name?" "Well, I didn'tthink you'd want it, _your highness._" He retorted.

"Well anyways. I'm Seth Nightroad while in private, but you highness elsewhere. Remember that,otherwise it'll cause quite a confusion."

"yes, ma'm." Replied Caterina stiffly. She hadn't known that she was the empress, yet she had spoken sorudely to her! "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know who you were then. Please forgive me." She hung her head, never giving eye contact.

"ahahah!" laughed Able. "Now look what you've done! You've scared her! Now she'll be calling you 'your majesty' all the time!" then he continued laughing. Seth joined in too. You could see a small resemblance in there mannerisms.

"Please. Just call me Seth, and save the niceties for later."

"Would you like to stay here?" asked Able abruptly, totally destroying the mood.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Said Seth.

"You could stay here. You'd be safe." Able tried again, seeing if she'd agree this time.

"You mean, to stay for a while? Or to live here?"

"To live. Seth would take good care of you. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"But what about you? What will you do?"

"Ill continue to look for Cain."

"By yourself?" Seth just sat there watching. She didn't want Able to leave. But if the girl went with him, he'd ne obligated to take care of her, and so to live.

"yes. It'll be faster and safer for yo-"

"I told you already! I have already accepted those facts. That I have to dress like a boy, that I could die at any time. I should have died with my family back then, and might have died afterwards from that Methuselah attack, but you saved me. And here I am. I'll stay with you."

"But-"

"No buts. She's going with you. You can leave next month. I'll give you everything you need." Said Seth Sternly.

"Why next month?" asked Caterina.

"So I can show you all the beautiful sights! That's why!"

"No. said Able, barely keeping a smile off his face. "Its cause she wants to party.

* * *

**Well, I finished it. Nothing much happened, but I finally found something to go towards! Not that I've gotten some background, I'll built up the**

** suspense, then I'll pack on the action, and lastly, put in some kind of tear-jerker. But it'll take a while. Maybe a chapter a week. If I have time.**

** So, reviews! If you don't like it, like it, love it, or if I need to change something! Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Well, I've continued. Guess its time for some action…in this or the next chapter. And finally a review! Yay! Thanks! I've been super busy and haven't had a chance to write(not that it's any good…) but I kinda forgot where I was going with this…ah well. Hopefully it'll work out in the end!**

It had been about 2 weeks since they had been their, and it was almost time to go. Caterina had a bit too much fun. She had been on tours everyday, went to the spa with Seth, and got treated like the royalty she always wanted to be. But now that it was coming to an end, and Able noticed how down she looked.

"You can stay if you want. I won't hold it against you."

"I know. I want to stay, but I'd rather go with you. Who knows what kind of mischief you'd get up too without me!"

"Haha, I guess that's true. Or has Seth put you up to it?"

"She didn't have too. I would anyways."

So it was decided. And they left. Seth had been disappointed to see her brother leave, but she knew she'd see him again. Caterina would make sure that he did.

It was much easier getting out then it was at getting in. The license that Seth had gotten them let them through anywhere they wanted. Even in the most restricted of areas they could enter at will. And these licenses were also permanent. Which would mean forever with Able, and about a century with Caterina.

"So where are we headed this time?" asked Caterina. She was back to her old boy clothes.

"To a Terran city. In Rome to be more precise."

"To Rome?"

"Yep. Cain might have gone there to get Terran's to feed his Methuselah troops. It's a big city. A few dozen people go missing a month, and no one even bat's an eye."

"Wow. It's that bad there?"

"Yes. So it's even more ideal for him. He would just be another person in a city of millions…"

They traveled on in silence after then, heading for the nearest train. Catherina's money had slowly diminished, but Seth had replenished it during their stay. 'Its just collecting dust now. You take it. I have no need for all this Terran money.' Was all she said as she gave them a few thousand bills.

Whenever Terran's visited the city, they had to pay a tax. And the money collected from them was all Terran. The tax went straight to the empress, and so close to 5 million had accumulated in one of her many rooms. She had given them about half. Walking around with too much money was just asking for trouble, so Able had put it into the closest bank they could find and only keep a few hundred on him.

It took them almost 3 weeks to get from the New Human Empire district to the outskirts. Just to get that far, they had to change trains about 15 times. So by the time they finally reached somewhere close to their destination, all they could do was find a hotel, eat, and sleep.

Able was surprised that Caterina could keep up with him. He could go days without eating and little to no rest, but she was just a Terran. He felt instantly bad when he realized he hadn't fed her since that day before. And even worse because she wouldn't say anything about it. Whenever he was hungry, he'd take down a rogue Methuselah because he was too poor to pay for Terran food. But now that he did have money, he constantly forgot to use it. Seth had given him a few bottles of blood, knowing it would be hard to get them in the city. She had even taken the liberty of putting them into alcohol bottles, so they'd look like red wine. Very convenient when traveling. So he took a deep drink now to replenish his energy, grabbed a handful of cash, and went out into the frosty night.

His planned to buy her an extravagant dinner to make up for all those days she went hungry. He could always go to the bank later and withdraw more if the need be. But he felt she really deserved this. So he picked the ritziest place in the neighborhood, and ordered the most expensive dish he could.

Lobster with butter and garlic, white bread with a creamy whipped butter topping, bagels with strawberry cream cheese, and a bottle of sparkling cider.

He knew she'd enjoy it. She hadn't had any good food since they were at Seth's place. She was a noble, and even though she deserved much more, this was all he could get her now. Maybe later he would take her out to buy a few nice dresses. Because the town was so huge, he deemed it unnecessary for her to dress as a young man, and could return to her normal attire. But they had thrown it out when she went undercover. It would have created quite a scene for a grown man and a boy to be traveling across the country with a girl's clothes in their luggage.

She was still sound asleep when he returned. So he placed the food on the bed stand next to her, and went to his own bed, where he slept deeply until the sun had just passed the horizon.

"Thanks Able!" said Caterina the next morning. She had awoken before him and had devoured the food at break neck speed. She hadn't eaten in almost 2 days, and was starving. The food had been a pleasant surprise. One she wouldn't mine waking up to every morning.

"Your welcome. I know you deserve more, but that was all I could do on short notice." Then he put on that famous grin of his. "But today, I'm going to take you dress shopping!"

Caterina almost swallowed her tongue in surprise."Are you sure" she stuttered out. Men usually did not accompany women while they shopped for clothes. And it would be even odder to have a 6 foot tall silver haired priest accompany her into any store.

"Yeah. You don't need to dress as a boy anymore. This town is big enough that no one would ever remember seeing us. So it's okay. Plus it wouldn't even put a dent in the money that Seth gave us."

"Um… thanks for the offer, but I'd rather go by myself." Able's eyes lost a bit of their light when she said that. "But it's not because I don't like you or am embarrass by you! Men just don't go into dress shops! Its like, taboo for them. It'd be more embarrassing for you than for me! You'd be the only man in there!"

"Really? I've never been in one of the dress shop's before. Thanks for telling me! We really don't need any more attention then absolutely necessary." Now he was back to his normal self again. Catherina's explanation had worked.

So she and Able went their separate ways a little before the store she wanted. He was going to go and have a look around, and buy a few things they needed to continue their travels. They promised to meet back at the room around noon.

"Wow. He sure gave me a lot. Now ill be able to get a really nice dress!" Caterina said to herself. But she didn't notice the 3 men watching her from the shadows. Able has just thrown a wad of cash at her, then left. She headed in the direction of the nearest store, having no clue what she'd find there.

The three men watching Caterina were just petty criminals. But when they saw her walking around with a purse full of money, they knew she had to be some sort of noble. No one was stupid enough to send a child out with that much money. Knowing that, they followed her to the dress shop waiting for her, for a time where she could be alone. And then they would make their move.

But first they had scouted the area for body guards. Once they knew for sure that she was alone and not being watched, they stalked her.  
_

At the first shop Caterina went to, she didn't find anything she liked. They were either too filly, or too uncomfortable for travel. So after the 3rd or 4th store, she finally found the one. A light blue colored dress that went a little below her knees. It was hemmed with white ribbon with white stitching. There was a white collar at the neck, with a light blue ribbon attached to the front to hold. It wasn't that pretty either, blue, with a white ribbon around it. But it was cheap, so she got it anyways.

She walked out of the store feeling a different person, and a lighter purse. She still had some time, and some money, so she decided to go and look for something for Able.

But as she walked around, she still failed to notice the men that were following her. Being an heiress, she didn't care who saw her money in public. There was always a bodyguard with her, or her dog. She never had to fear people. But now, she was by herself. She had forgotten she was an orphan, one with no home, and only Able as her guardian.

The men followed her all the way back to her rooms.

Able was feeling a bit weak. It had been while since he last ate regular food. The blood could only sustain his human form for so long. He expected Caterina to take a while, so went looking for a cheap place to eat at. He finally stopped at a small ramen shop where he purchased two bowls of the house special, and slurped it down within minutes.

After eating lunch, he then continued to the market area, looking for stalls that contained bread and other food that lasted a while. He wanted to be sure that Caterina wouldn't go hungry again. Guilt ate him up inside because she was a growing girl and needed food. Every time he thought of food he felt that guilt.

So he went shopping around in the market area. He bought the basic; potatoes, lettuce, carrots. He was planning on making some stew. That would keep them both full for a while. After getting all the necessary ingredients, he headed back to their rooms.

He went to open the door only to feel it open under his hand. He pushed it open all the way. The room was a mess.

"Caterina…" Able whispered. He knew then that someone must have been following them. Rage flowed through him. He should have followed her anyways. How could he have left her alone!

He tossed the bag of groceries on the floor and flew out the door. He looked around in the street for any signs of her. There were none. He wanted to rush off and tear apart the town until he found her but he knew better than to do that.

Instead, he walked back into their room and started looking for clues. He put the tables and chairs back, put away the food, turned the couch back onto its front. It was then that he saw the letter. It read :

_We have taken the child. Bring all your money to the abandoned warehouse_

_on Teresa St at midnight tonight, alone, or you will never see her again."_

Able could only stare at that note. The first he felt was more rage. Then a bit or relief that it wasn't his brother Cain that had her, but a simple group of thugs that were after what they saw as an heiress.

Some thugs he could take no sweat. But if Cain had her, then he would be worried. Really worried.

Caterina had just gotten back to the room when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Able, she opened it. Then she realized her mistake.

Five men swept in. The first one grabbed her by the hair as the other swept the room. They checked that it was empty, and then once they were sure it was empty, they came back to her. The one man was still holding her by her hair. She had sunk down onto the ground, holding her head and hair.

"where is the money!" said what appeared to be the leader.

She simply looked at him,

The leader nodded his head and her head was yanked up. "where is the money!" he said again.

Caterina stared at him. "I have none." She wouldn't tell these men anything.

He flipped the table in anger. "you will answer me!" he said. He then grabbed her face. The other man let go of her hair then. She took that opportunity given her. She spit in his face and ran.

The other men could only scramble to go after her. She ran to the window trying to get out that way. They men knocked over the chairs from the kitchen, and by the time she got the window open they were already on her. She latched onto the window frame, and only after being hit on the head by the leader's gun did she let go drop onto the couch.

Midnight was close at hand. And Able was prepared to bring Caterina home. He had fed both his human and Crusnik self. He was prepared for anything they could throw at him.

At 15 minutes too, he left their room. It would normally take him 20, minutes to get there, but using his normal speed, slightly short of a Methuselahs, it took him 4 minutes.

They were already there when he arrived. He scouted the area first checking for back up. There was none. He guessed that they were expected some rich dude who was in love with his daughter and would do exactly as they were told.

So Able waited until he was certain that he could get Caterina out safely, and then he attacked. First thing he did was walk straight in with his hands held up showing that he had no weapons.  
"Has she been hurt?" was the first thing he asked. He saw that she was gagged and tied to a chair, and judging from how her body was slumped, she was still unconscious. She had a bit of flood running from the corner of her head too.  
"Did u bring the money?" Was their only reply.  
Able set down a brown paper package that he pulled from his pocket. "this is all that we have."  
Out of the five men there, only three of them had guns. With a nod from some Able guessed was their leader, the one closest to him stepped forward to grab the package. It was then that Able changed. He didn't want any to take any changes. If he was hurt, he could heal faster in THAT form and he was faster than the bullets so if they aimed at Caterina, he could get to her in time form anywhere in the room.  
"Nano machines: Crusnik 02 limitation at 40%. Acknowledged."  
The man never knew what hit him. he was flying across the room and on the floor before he even realized he was hit.  
" what the-" stammered the other gunmen before he too joined his comrade on the floor.  
" m-monster!" yelled the other three, all trying to back away at once. The last gunmen took a few wild shots at Able. One hit him in his abdomen making him take a step back and grab his stomach. The other men thought he had taken out the monster till, that is until Able looked at them with his head cocked to the side. With his red eyes glowing and fangs slipping out from under his lips, he reached forward with his hand closed. Then, slowly extending his fingers, he pulled out his weapon, the pitch black double sided scythe.  
The men all but ran away screaming like little girl. Without even turning around once, they all headed to the back exit at the same time and after a small fight finally got through the door and ran away into the night leaving two of their comrades behind.  
"that was easier than I thought" said Able to himself as he picked up the package which contained only $200 in small bills.  
After putting the money back in his pocket, he disengaged his weapon and then went to Caterina. Checking her pulse first, he deemed her well enoughto wake, so with some gentle tapping on her check, he woke her.  
Her first response was an ear piercing scream the split the night in half. And it was all at the sight of Able's face. It was then that he realized he was still in Crusnik form and then shifted back to his human form.  
Caterina noticed the hurt look on his face and then realized her scream must have hurt his feelings. She was starting to realize the he really didn't like who he was.  
" You came for me" was her first words as she looked into his face. Able then finished untying her from the chair. Caterina rewarded him a hug. His mood brightened slightly. But she could still sense the deep hurt that her scream had caused him.  
" Why wouldn't I? I promised I would. I'm sorry that I'm always causing you to get hurt. I'm not such a  
good protector after all, huh?  
"You've gotten me this far already, and in one piece no less. I'd say that's a pretty good started, huh?" then with adry laugh from the both of them, he helped her up. Then they slowly walked back to their rooms where Able cleaned her head wound, feed her some stew and tucked her into bed.

**well, this took forever to write xD a few year already! Time sure fly's when you're busy. Hope u guys liked the update. It was just a kind of short story to deepen the bond between Able and Caterina. And the reason I spell it Able is cause my spell check is a *** and keep underlining it Red so I just kept it that way. Please leaved reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Whoo! I completed another chapter after like, forever, and there was another review, and now I'm on the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! AND LEAVE PLENTY OF REVIEWS!**

It had been almost a year that Able and Caterina had been traveling to reach Rome. They had stopped in a few places for Caterina, places she had always wanted to visit or just to take a break from their constant traveling. During that time Caterina got to know Able quite well, such as what his power was exactly, why he was after his brother, where he was from and the last question on her mind was why they were made.

Able was usually very secretive and it took a lot of persuasion to get him to talk about himself, and that was usually when they were traveling by foot or train because he had no excuses and nowhere to run off too.

So traveling usually led to intense talks about each other's lives. This time Caterina intended to find out why Able was made the way he was and why they were in space in the first place.

"Able. I have a question for you."

"yes?" he replied, a curious look upon his face. They had been walking in a companionable silence for a while now and he was interested in what she had to say.

"why were u up in space all those years ago?"

That took Able by surprise. He was now expecting her to ask him such an odd question. So that's what she was contemplating all this time.

"Hmmm. I don't really know. I just remember waking up one day on a ship in the middle of space with three other people I didn't know."

"So did u always look this way then? Were u ever a child?"

"If I was, I don't remember. Lilith was the oldest. She looked around 18 when we awoke and I and he looked about 14 and Seth maybe 5."

"so you just woke up one day in the middle of space? Were u ever scared?"

"Nope. I think we all just accepted what we were and why we were up there. We never thought to questioned it. It was just us four, and we all knew how to run the ship, how to activate our powers and what the mission was."

"So what was your mission?"

Able stopped there. He knew that information was top secret and that only 3 people in the  
entire world knew what it was.

He was thinking of a way to side step her question when he was saved by the barking of a dog.

At that sound Caterina turned. A German Shepard lopped up to her followed by a pink faced boy. Caterina went down on her knees to pet him.

"Thanks" the boy said after finally catching up with the dog.

"Is she your dog?" asked Caterina petting her behind the ears. "She's so friendly!"

"Yeah. She's mine. But I really need to take her back home now." He said with a slightly panicked look on his face. "We're not supposed to be outside without Mamas permission."

Caterina and Able looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

"hey um-" started Caterina but she was interrupted by a gravely old voice

"Edward." At that, the boy turned really pale and he turned around really slowly. Even the dog seemed scared. She was lying at the boys feet now on her belly whimpering softly. No one had noticed the old woman or the five children who followed her in two neat lines appear behind the boy. But there she was.

"M-mama. I'm sorry. I opened the door this morning while cleaning and she ran out….I didn't know she was gonna do that! I swear!"

"Edward. Dear. Who are these people you have with you?

" I- I don't know they just caught Mitsy for me." He was sweating now, and seemed to grow in on himself.

"You know that you are not supposed to leave the house without permission. Only Sarah is allowed to go outside. "

"I'm sorry Mama. But I just had to open the door to-"

"No excuses. Now you all are to go home immediately. " Edward obediently got into line with the others, making it two complete lines with the dog in the middle, and together they walked back to the way the old lady had come.

"So, what brings you two to these parts?" said the old lady turned towards them and gave them a quizzical look.

"Just passing through. Heading to the nearest town east of here." Said Able. He was still in his priest robes. "Im Able Nightroad and this is my assistant Chis"

Caterina nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Are you all visiting family around here? Or are you just a traveling priest?" she asked, looking them both over again. Caterina did not like the way that she kept looking at them. It gave her the chills.

"I am a traveling priest, so we have to actual destination planned. Just looking for lodging for the night. We hope to get to Rome and the Vatican as our final destination, but on the way I'm just spreading his word as far and wide as I can. Would you like to hear a sermon?" Able was playing up the priest card. Caterina could tell that this lady worried him otherwise he would have just been his normal self.

"You know, I would love you to come give us a sermon. We don't get much visitors and it's been a while since I've seen a holy man. Why don't you two come in for tea and pastries?" she said then turned and headed back to her house.

Able and Caterina followed her down the hill a little and off onto an overgrown path that led them a ways in. her house was built almost into the little hill. It was brown colored just like the trees around it with a green roof. If you didn't know where it was, Caterina thought. You might never have known it was there.

When the lady approached the door it was opened by one of the children, Sarah. The one the lady had said had permission to go outside. Inside they were greeted by another child who led them into the dining room where dinner had been prepared. Steaming hot plates of rice and ham were set into three places. The old lady was already seated by the time Able and Caterina had even reached the table.

"Leon, please serve them some tea." She said to the boy who had led them into the dining room. She didn't even look up from her dinner.

He scurried away into a side door and returned with a tray of cups and a metal tea pot. He then placed one cup in front of Caterina, and emotionlessly poured her a cup, and then did the same for Able.

The aroma of the tea was what hit Caterina first. It was a strong heady aroma that twisted itself around her nose, tickling it and making her want to taste it so badly. So without thinking too much about it, she picked up the cup and was half way through it before she remembered what she was doing. Looking up at Able she saw that he had done the same thing, except he had added 13 packs of sugar to it and had drunk it all.

"A-Able…" stuttered Caterina. She was starting to feel heavy now. She saw his eyes glaze over, then he slumped forward slightly, and before she realized it herself, she was face down in her ham.

**So here's chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy it :D hopefully I'll have chapter 7 out soon!**


End file.
